


Too Far

by deathbysandblk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, i don't want to say too much because i don't want to spoil things, i haven't done much of this style, it's sad, okay this is a new type of fic for me really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 14:36:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2432378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbysandblk/pseuds/deathbysandblk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had both gone too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far

Ray loved loudness. He was surrounded by it constantly at work and even was the cause of it a good deal of the time, but now, at this moment, he would give anything for things to be quiet. Miserable, abysmal silence would be better than the sound of his fiancé screaming at him. 

He hadn’t meant for things to get this far. It was meant to be a silly practical joke, something Joel would find funny, but it had gone horribly, horribly wrong.

***

April Fool’s Day. Ray, being the jokester he is, took a particular liking to this day filled with messing with people just to get a reaction out of them. His main target, as always, was his beloved fiancé and he was hoping to outdo himself this year. Looking back on things, he had certainly outdone himself and he wished he could take it all back. But alas, he could not.

The day had started out fairly normally. Both of them got up, showered, and ate breakfast together like they usually do. Ray tried to steer clear of mentioning anything about the date, hoping to keep Joel unsuspecting of anything unusual or off-balance. After all, pranks are a lot more fun when they’re surprises, at least for Ray. 

Once they arrived at work, Joel kissed Ray goodbye and the two parted ways. Ray met up with Michael and Gavin, who he had asked to help him prank Joel. The two, also being partial to pranking, had readily agreed. 

Ray was antsy all morning. Geoff must have noticed this and so he let them all take their lunch break early. Ray knew Joel would not be in his office and so he, Michael, and Gavin all stealthily snuck in there while he was at his lunch. The plan was to have a bucket of sticky syrup pour down on his head and then have a bag of feathers fly on him using a fan, sort of like in the Parent Trap. It took a while to set up, but once everything was done, they left, turning off his light.

Ray waited in anticipation for Joel to return, camera in hand. Once he did, it was not long before he heard shouts. He entered the room, filming, and Joel looked at him like he had never looked at him before. He was furiously shaking and although it was a little hard to tell because of the state he was in, his face was bright red. 

“Turn that fucking thing off,” said Joel in a deep, menacing voice. He stepped towards Ray and Ray quickly turned off the camera and set it down. “You think this is funny, do you?”

“Joel, I-,”

“No, no need to explain. You’ll do anything for a laugh, won’t you? You are such a selfish asshole, Ray,” Joel said as he closed the door, voice getting louder as he continued speaking. “You KNEW I had an important meeting today. I told you again and again that I did. Don’t you remember that? Or were you too busy plotting your childish prank to listen? And now because of you, I had to cancel that meeting because obviously I can’t go looking like this and there wasn’t enough time to run home and change. How dare you. HOW DARE YOU! THINGS WERE GOING RIGHT FOR ME AND YOU JUST HAD TO RUIN IT. IS THAT IT?! DO YOU JUST LIKE ME BEING THE MISERABLE ONE IN THIS RELATIONSHIP?!”

“Joel, no, of course not. I just thought-,”

“What did you think? That I would laugh this off like every other one of your stupid pranks? What am I doing? Why am I with someone who is SUCH a child?”

Ray was starting to tear up upon hearing these words. 

“Is that what you think of me?” he asked quietly, trying to hold back his forthcoming sobs. 

“And now you’re crying like the little baby you are. Go back to your nursery, Narvaez. I didn’t think when I entered this relationship that I’d have to become a parent.”

Now Ray was just angry.

“And how do you think I feel? I have to put up with a miserable, negative, depressing old man with an addiction to alcohol on a daily basis. Evidently you don’t feel the same, but I’d rather be a baby than that.” 

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you manners, child? Oh wait-,”

Up until this point Ray had thought he could forgive him. He thought he could end the fight, beg for forgiveness, and the both of them could make up, but Joel had just crossed a line. Ray’s mother had recently passed away and it had been very hard on him. For Joel to say something like that was unforgiveable. 

Joel looked like he knew he had crossed a line, but it was too late. 

“I’ll get my copy of the key to you some other time,” Ray said shakily.

“Ray-,”

“No, Joel. There’s nothing you can say to me at this point. I’m so mad at you right now. I’m sorry that I ruined your appearance for your meeting. I really am. I didn’t mean to make you so upset and I thought it would be funny, that’s all. But I guess, in a way, I am glad I did it because it has shown me a version of you that I didn’t realize existed. A version that would stoop so low just out of spite or anger and I don’t like that version. At all. So, I’m sorry, but we’re done, Joel.”

Ray opened the door to Joel’s office to see the shocked and embarrassed faces of some of his co-workers. Some tried to reach out to him, but he just shrugged them off. He didn’t know where to go from here. He couldn’t go to the apartment, it wasn’t his anymore. Sure, he needed to get his stuff, but he wasn’t really up for that at this point. Instead, he started heading towards the park. Once he got there, he sat down on a swing and cried until the tears stopped coming. So much time wasted. So many kisses, hugs, “I love you”s that he could never get back. And for what? An asshole who obviously doesn’t care for him if he was willing to use his mother’s death as a way to tear him down. It had worked and that’s what hurt most. He thought they would last forever. It sickened him to think that he was even considering marrying him. 

“Love stinks,” said Ray, kicking at the sand on the playground.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this. I don't write sad things all that often so I'm sorry if it's not great.


End file.
